Pneumatic air tools, such as nailers and staplers, are relatively commonplace in the construction trades. Many features of typical pneumatic tools, while adequate for their intended purpose, do not provide the user with a desired degree of flexibility and function. For example, it would be beneficial in some instances to direct the exhaust flow from a pneumatic tool in a desired direction. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved pneumatic tool.